Canciones
by SeddieGirl13
Summary: Unas simples canciones puedes hacer cambiar la vida de una persona. Hay canciones tristes, alegres y lo mas importante de Amor. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Si…si, ya se, otra historia… Es que como comente tengo un cuaderno y bueno como estaba aburrida decidí escribir esto. Espero que les guste. Este fic es inspirado por la canción "One in a million" de Hannah Montana. Bueno les comento tengo muchas canciones en la relación Seddie, y las voy a poner todas en este fic. Cada capítulo va a ser una canción y algunas canciones van a estar un poco cambiadas, pero con el mismo fin de la canción.

"Eres uno en un millón"

Un día cualquiera, el cielo estaba nublado y la gente hacia su vida normal y tranquila. Pero como todos sabes la palabra "normal" no entra en el vocabulario de Carly, Sam y Freddie, que en estos momentos se encontraban haciendo su show.

-Sam cantará en Himno Nacional con gárgaras – dijo una entusiasmada Carly, quien apretó un botón del control remoto azul con el sonido de un "wow".

En ese momento, Sam toma un vaso de agua y empieza a cantar con gárgaras el himno Nacional. Canto solo la primea estrofa y el coro, ya que empezaba a atorarse. Al terminar de cantar Carly apretó nuevamente el mismo control y Sam trago el agua.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy – dijo Carly con un puchero dibujado en el rostro.

-Pero véanos la próxima semana – dijo Sam entusiasmada – Adiós…-dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tono.

-Y corte… - soltó Freddie, quien estaba atrás de la cámara – Buen show - finalizo. Las chicas le respondieron con un "Gracias".

Ambas estaban muy exhaustas por el show, así que prefirieron ir al primer piso a ver un poco de televisión y comer algo (más que nada Sam). Estaban viendo "Famosos bajo el agua".

-Oh…Josh Peck no se mueve – dijo Carly con cara de preocupación, mientras comía palomitas que estaban en la mesa ratona.

-Si…definitivamente no habrá 5 temporada de "Drake y Josh" – dijo Sam sin el más mínimo interés, mientras se llevaba unas jugosas costillas a la boca.

-Dalo por echo – dijo Freddie, mientras veía los comentarion se iCarly en su (nueva) Laptop sobre sus piernas.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir… - dijo Sam – Mama quiere que le ayude para conseguir una cita por internet – Finalizo.

-Claro nos vemos mañana – dijo Carly despidiéndose de su amiga. Sam agarró su chaqueta y se marcho por la puerta.

(Punto de Vista de Sam)

Bueno en realidad, mama me pidió ayuda, pero me negué. La verdad era que no aguantaba un minuto más con el nerd de Freddie. Les cuento, hace como dos semanas, yo publique en iCarly que él nunca había besado a una chica. Freddie se escondió toda la semana, ya que lo había humillado. Cuando voy a disculparme de eso y de unas cuantas cosas más, termine diciéndole que yo tampoco había besado y lo peor fue que al final nos besamos. Una semana después, se me cayó un diente, a lo cual Carly me obligo a ir al Dentista, me pusieron un gas de la risa (maldito gas) y termine por contarle que había besado a Freddie. Ese mismo día nos pregunto si nos gusto, pero como milagro aparece Spencer con su Banjo y salvo el día. Pero esa pregunta me tiene trastornada, no sé si me gusto o no. El punto es que desde ese beso, mi cabeza esta patas arriba y necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar.

Sin darme cuenta llegue al parque que se encuentra a unas cuadras de Bushwell Plaza, así que decidí buscar una banca y sentarme en ella.

Ya sentada me puse a pensar. Era todo tan confuso…Hace unas semanas te odiaba, pero ahora no se qué hacer. Me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que pasamos, junto a Carly. Todos esos momentos de risas, diversión…Recuerdo que una vez, Carly había faltado al Colegio, así que tuve que ir sola a mi casillero y para mala suerte (¿o Buena?) te encontré parado ahí, recostado en mi casillero. Lo primero que fui fue el destello tus ojos, que brillaban más que nunca. O cuando me ayudaste con lo de Missy, no creí que lo ibas a hacer. Eso me demostró que éramos buenos amigos o algo mas…No, simplemente No, creo.

Quería despejar mi mente, hacia que mire al cielo, No, ninguna nube cerca, solo el manto gris del día. Me puse a pensar de todas las cosas que te eh hecho, como sobrecargar tu Laptop, romper tu bicicleta, hacer que mi mama te rompiera el casillero 239…jaja…También recuerdo las veces que nos unimos, como para que Carly no se vaya de la escuela, o, para arreglar el cuarto de Carly (aunque eso fue con ayuda de los demás, pero igual cuenta), después de que Spencer lo quemara. No puedo creer que tanto hayas soportado Freddie Benson. Con todos mis insultos, todas mis bromas y sigues ahí para mí.

Algo que me cayó en la cabeza. Al tocarme sentí que era agua, así que supuse que iba a llover. Me pare de la banca y seguí mi camino a casa. Pero seguía pensando, esta pregunta me llenaba la cabeza de pensamientos y dudas, ¿Entre nosotros hay química? Ha, no lo creo. Cuando lo bese, pensé peñizquenme, debe ser un loco sueño o una pesadilla.

Finalmente pase nuevamente por aquel edificio y te vi ahí parado, abriendo un paraguas y llendo a la í me di cuenta de algo Freddie Benson, eres uno en un millón.

FIN

Ya lo se, es un poco corto, pero es que se me ocurrió en el momento. Ah antes de que me olvide, si quieren poner una canción en particular, mándenmela a travez de un review.

Mándenme un review si quieren pagar la tarjeta de Spencer del basurero, ya que la sobrecargo.

Acepto criticas y sugerencias.

Saludos

SEDDIEGIRL13


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! VIERON IOMG? Yo sii… me encantó, hasta ahora no lo creo! Siento la demora, es que he estado muy ocupada y no he podido publicar, creo que me voy a tardar un poco en mi historia Campamento, porque se me agotaron las ideas. Pero nunca la voy a dejar inconclusa.

ICARLY no me pertenece, solo es mía esta historia.

El fic es inspirado a la canción i'd lie, de Taylor Swift, pero está un poco cambiada. No es un songfic

"Mentiría"

Era una mañana fría en Seattle, el cielo estaba gris y una densa capa de niebla se asomaba por toda la cuidad. El elenco de iCarly se encontraba en la escuela, ya que era día de semana. Estaban en clases, exactamente en la clase de Historia.

-Entonces, después de la Edad Media surge la Edad Moderna y…. – decía el Profesor, pero no termino la oración porque había sonado el timbre de fin de día escolar – No se olviden de su trabajo sobre el resumen completo de la Edad Media – concluyó a lo que los alumnos asintieron.

Carly y Sam se encontraban en sus casilleros guardado algunos libros y sacando otros.

-Y Sam, ¿Vienes a mi casa? – pregunto la castaña, mientras sacaba su celular de su bolso y leía los mensajes de Spencer que no había leído.

-Carly, ¿Por qué preguntas? Creo que es obvio, Además no tengo otro lugar a donde ir – se excuso la rubia, mientras se comía el grasito que saco de su casillero.

-Claro que tienes otro lugar -Dijo Carly – TU CASA- finalizo alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Te acuerdas de el nuevo novio de mi mama? – pregunto Sam, mientras le lanzaba la envoltura de su grasito a un nerd.

-Claro, "el Doctor"-dijo Carly marcando bien la palabra en son de burla.

-Pues resulta que es vegetariano y nos quiere obligar a mi mama y a mí a SOLO comer vegetares –dijo Sam remarcando bien las palabras.

-Sam, es vegetales – le corregía su mejor amiga Carly.

-Como sea, sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo Sam con un tono molesto mientras que Carly se reía por lo que había dicho anteriormente su amiga.

Al llegar a Bushwell Plaza, las mejores amigas subieron, saludaron Spencer que estaba haciendo una escultura rara, (N/A: bueno creo que ya eso es costumbre) y se sentaron en la sala a ver un poco de televisión. A los pocos minutos Carly se quedó dormida y Sam aprovecho para pensar algo.

(Punto de Vista de Sam)

Estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer, llevo días pensando lo mismo y no llego a una conclusión. ¿Estaré enamorada del nerd? Pero claro que no, creo…No, definitivamente No, que él y yo estemos juntos es como si en Titanic en vez de hundirse se queme, ya que es un poco raro porque estaba en agua, pero ustedes entienden.

Odio sentirme así y odio más que sea por el Tonto de Freddie. Nunca me había sentido así por alguien, ni por Johna, ni por Shane hasta ni siquiera con Pete. Se me revuelve el estomago, no sé qué hacer, no esperen…En verdad dicen que cuando a una chica le gusta un chico siente mariposas en el estomago, y si las siento yo…Pero que cursilerías estoy pensando, debió ser esas costillas que me encontré en la calle las que me cayeron mal, si, eso debió ser. ¿Por qué me siento Así? Te ODIO Freddie, Odio tu forma de ser, tus lindos ojos, tu… ¿Dije lindo ojos? Bueno si tiene lindo ojos y también su cabello… Ya ganan ustedes LO AMO. Se sintió bien decirlo, bueno pensarlo, ese beso me cambio la vida y…

En ese momento deje de pensar porque Freddie entro por la puerta, lo primero que le vi fueron sus ojos color marrón.

(Fin PV Sam)

Freddie entro por la puerta haciendo un poco de ruido, pero fue lo suficiente para que Carly se despertara.

-Hola Freddie – saludó Carly media adormilada soltando un bostezo.

-Benson – dijo Sam sin darle mucha importancia y sin despejar sus ojos de la TV. Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hola Carly, Puckett – dijo Freddie, mientras se dirigía a la computadora de Carly.

Pasaron las horas y fue anocheciendo, los chicos se encontraban en el estudio. Carly y Freddie se preocupaban por entregar el trabajo de Historia para mañana, felizmente ellos ya estaban por terminarlo ya que ellos comenzaron antes.

-Sam ¿No te preocupa no entregar la tarea? – dijo Carly preocupada por su amiga.

-No – soltó la rubia que estaba yendo a la computadora del carrito de Freddie.

-¿Por qué no te preocupan las tareas? – pregunto Freddie con un poco de incredibilidad.

-¿Por qué tu polo es verde? – pregunto Sam, mirando fijamente a Freddie.

-No lo sé, es mi color favorito – dijo Freddie sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo.

-Porque no me importan – dijo Sam respondiendo a la pregunta anterior de Freddie.

Al pasar el tiempo, Freddie termino su trabajo y se fue a su casa. Carly seguía haciendo el trabajo.

-Carly, ¿Tienes comida? – pregunto Sam, que estaba cerca de la puerta del estudio.

-No – dijo Carly sin dejar de prestarle atención a su trabajo.

-Entonces iré a robarle comida a Freddie – dijo Sam y se marcho por aquella puerta.

Bajó las escaleras y salió del departamento de Carly. Con uno de los ganchos de pelo que tenía logró abrir la puerta del departamento de Freddie. Este estaba es la sala viendo TV, Sam paso sin importancia yendo directo a la cocina, pero antes se topo con una pequeña mesa arrinconada en donde había un marco y dentro de este había una foto de un señor el cual Sam desconocía.

-¿Quién es? – le preguntó a Freddie, ya que este se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Mi papá – dijo Freddie levantándose del sofá y yendo cerca de Sam.

-¿Por qué no lo conozco? – le pregunto Sam, mientras miraba la imagen, se dio cuenta de que Freddie tenía los ojos de su padre.

-Porque él y mi mama son separados, además él murió hace 6 años – dijo Freddie con lastima y soltando un gran suspiro.

-Lo siento –dijo Sam – de todos modos yo iba a robarte comida, así que voy a agarrar tu comida y me voy a ir a ruina que la llamo Casa – dijo Sam, mientras se iba directo a la cocina, agarró un pedazo de jamón, se despidió de Freddie y se fue.

Al día siguiente Sam llego temprano, ya que su mama se iba de viaje con su novio a las 5 de la mañana y la levantaron. En eso Sam ve a su amigo castaño entrar por la puerta y dirigiéndose a ella.

-Hola Sam – saludó Freddie como habitualmente lo hacía.

-Fredoo – dijo Sam sin ninguna importancia.

-¿Hiciste tu tarea? – pregunto Freddie, mientras sacaba algunos libros de su casillero.

- Tu qué crees – dijo Sam con tono molesto.

-Que no - dijo Freddie

-¿Entonces para que preguntas? – dijo Sam. En ese instante se le acerca Wendy.

-Sam el director te busca – dijo Wendy, acto seguido se marchó.

-¿Ahora que hice? – se preguntó Sam a sí misma. Esta se dirigió a la oficina de Ted.

Ya en la oficina…

-Samantha… Pasa – dijo el director Franklin.

-Sam… - dijo Sam corrigiendo su nombre.

-Sam, solo te quería decir que tus notas han bajado y es probable que repitas el año – dijo Ted preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no puedo repetir en año! -dijo Sam alarmada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-No puedo aprobarte con esas notas –dijo Ted mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

-¿No hay algo que puedas hacer? – pregunto Sam al director.

-Lo siento Sam, depende de ti – dijo Ted - Puedes subir tus notas cumpliendo con tus tareas – finalizo.

-¿Qué? -Gritaba Sam, estaba estérica.

-Sabas lo que te puede ayudar, la tarea de Historia – dijo Ted – La hiciste ¿no?

-Claro… - dijo Sam, no sabía ni lo que decía.

-Bueno eso te puede salvar – dijo Ted -Vuelve a clases.

Sam agarró su mochila y volvió al pasillo. No lo podía Creer, iba a perder un año escolar solo por no hacer las tareas, las tareas no son importantes, pensaba Sam. Esta se topó con Gibby en medio del pasillo.

-Gibby, dame tu tarea se Historia – dijo Sam a Gibby en tono amenazante.

-No Sam… - dijo Gibby un poco asustado por la reacción de la chica. Sam lo miró con cara acecina y Gibby salió corriendo.

-Vuelve… - gritaba Sam.

Su amiga Carly, quien estaba con Freddie habían visto toda la escena. Ellos se acercaron a Sam, quien seguía gritando.

-Sam ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Carly preocupada tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Que Ted me dijo que de repente repetía el año escolar, pero algo me podía salvar y ese algo es la tarea de Historia -dijo Sam muy alarmada.

-Y ¿La hiciste? – preguntó Carly.

-No… ¿Ahora qué hago? – decía Sam.

-No lo sé…pue… - decía Carly, pero no termino por que sonó el timbre que daba inicio a las clases y para la mala suerte de Sam, a la primera hora le tocaba Historia.

Los tres chicos fueron a la clase de historia, Sam estaba muy alarmado y sus amigos trataban de tranquilizarla.

-Hola chicos, Tareas sobre mi escritorio – dijo el profesor, mientras se escribía algo en la pizarra. Todos los alumnos, excepto Sam, se dirigieron al escritorio a dejar sus trabajos. Sam pudo ver que Freddie borraba algo del suyo, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Al salir de su clase Sam estaba muy angustiada, ya que no había entregado la tarea. Sus amigos trataron de tranquilizarla, pero era en vano. Esta no se tranquilizaba, en su mente solo cabía que iba a repetir el año y que no había vuelta atrás.

Al día siguiente los chicos se encontraban en su clase de Historia, Sam estaba asustada, ya se imaginaba a ella en la oficina de Ted diciéndole que iba a repetir el año.

El profesor empezó a repartir las tareas y a Sam le llegó una. No era de ella, eso era obvio, pero ¿De quién era? Sam reconoció que la tarea era de Freddie, pero pudo visualizar su nombre en ella.

En ese momento en profesor le regañaba a Freddie que no había entregado la tarea. Sam supo en ese instante que lo que Freddie había borrado de su tarea era su nombre y puso el de Sam.

Al finalizar la clase Freddie salió más rápido que nunca, Sam no lo pudo alcanzar, pero se sentía feliz de que Freddie había hecho una cosa por ella.

(Punto de Vista de Sam)

No lo puedo creer, Freddie cambió su nombre por el mío para que piensen que si entregue la tarea y no me hagan repetir el año. Como habrá quedado con su mala nota, tengo que agradecerle.

En estos días descubrí varias cosas como, el color favorito de Freddie es el verde, tiene los ojos de su padre, pero si me preguntas si lo amo, diría que no, pues te estaría mintiendo.

FIN

¿les gusto?...les quería comentar que este fic lo continuare rápido con otra canción, ya que tengo muchas ideas en mente, solo faltan ordenarlas.

Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen una canción déjenmela a través de un review.

Acepto criticas y sugerencias.

Sam: Dejenle un review a Seddiegirl13 o acabaran en el hospital! (cara amenazante)

Saludos y besos

SEDDIEGIRL13


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Si, si ya se es un poco rápido que publique no? Pero dije que lo aria! Se supone que debería estar en clases de Alemán (ajj), pero "me sentía mal", jaja. Este fic es inspirado en la canción "i'm only me when i'm with you "de Taylor Swift. Y es como una continuación, algo asi, de Haciendo femenina a Sam. Espero que lo disfruten.

ICARLY no me pertenece, solo es mía esta historia.

"Solo soy yo cuando estoy contigo":

Era viernes, para ser más específicos era la una de la mañana, hacia frio y la niebla rondaba por doquier. Carly estaba en su apartamento sentada en el sillón de la sala con las luces apagadas, ya que estaba viendo TV. En ese instante se abrió la puerta, a lo que la castaña se asusto un poco, pero después vio a su mejor amiga rubia entrando por dicha puerta, quien había vuelto de su cita con Pete.

-Hola Sam ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto Carly, mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello y se sentaba a un lado del sillón para que su amiga se sentara.

-Pues fue la peor cita de mi vida – dijo Sam sentándose al lado de Carly.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto muy confundida Carly, porque ella sabía que a Sam le gustaba mucho Pete.

-Porque tuve que actuar como una Florcita toda la noche – dijo Sam mientras se paraba eh iba a la cocina, seguida por su amiga Carly a comer algo.

-Pero Sam tu quisiste cambiar por el – dijo Carly, mientras se metía unas cuantas uvas a la boca, que estaban en la mesa de la cocina.

-Sí, ya se – decía Sam – Es que estoy harta de tener que cambiar siempre por un chico, nunca puedo ser yo – termino.

-Bueno Sam, creo que tienes razón – comenzó a decir Carly- un chico te debe querer por tu forma de ser – finalizo.

-Entonces nadie me va a querer – dijo Sam con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-Hay Sam, tú eres muy especial, eres única y nadie va a poder cambiar eso -decía Carly mientras que Sam le sonreía –Y vales mucho, vas a ver que algún día un chico te va a querer como eres – concluyo.

-Gracias Carly – decía Sam – tu eres como la hermana que nunca tuve – dijo Sam mientras ella y Carly se abrazaban.

-Tu igual – decía Carly – Espera, tú si tienes una hermana.

-¿Quién? – dijo Sam incrédula, mientras Carly se reía.

-Melani – dijo Carly como lo más obvio.

- A ella… - decía Sam – Ella es adoptada- dijo mientras Carly reía.

-Sam ya estoy muy cansada ¿Vamos arriba? – dijo Carly soltando un bostezo.

-Claro, de todas maneras me iba a ir a dormir con o sin ti – dijo Sam subiendo las escaleras seguida por Carly.

-Hay Sam, nunca vas a cambiar – término de decir Carly, mientras ella y Sam se dirigían a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Carly y Sam estaban en la sala viendo TV. De pronto interrumpieron el programa que ellas estaban viendo y sale un reportero anunciando las noticias de última hora.

-Buenos días a todos, tenemos una noticia importante que darles – decía el reportero con una voz firme y rápida – Al parecer dos campistas acamparon en el Parque Nacional de Seattle y dicen que vieron a Pie grande cerca de su campamento la primera noche. Afirman que también había un animal raro que era medio mapache y medio castor. Perdón por interrumpir seguimos con la programación – concluyó el reportero.

Carly le había prestado mucha atención a la noticia. Su mirada estaba fija en el televisor y no articulaba ningún movimiento en su cuerpo.

-Sii… - gritaba Carly, Spencer que estaba en su cuarto escucho los escalofriantes gritos de Carly y corrió a la sala a ver lo que pasaba. Al llegar estaba su hermana saltando muy alegre y le pregunto a su amiga quien seguía sentada en el sillón.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Spencer mientras miraba con cara extraña a Carly quien seguía saltando.

-Mencionaron una noticia de Pie Grande – dijo la rubia sin la más mínima importancia.

-Aaa...– dijo Spencer sin muchos ánimos acerándose a su hermana para tranquilizarla.

-Y también dijeron algo sobre el mapacastor – dijo Sam. Spencer se quedo inmóvil y se puso a saltar igual que su hermana.

-Tenemos que ir – dijo Carly mientras paraba a su hermano.

-Claro, llamare a Calceto para que nos preste su Camper (N/A: como el episodio Creo en pie grande, ese carro) – dijo Spencer dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Sam, ¿Vienes no? – pregunto Carly acomodándose un poco su alborotado cabello.

-Solo si paramos donde venden esas salchichas deliciosas – dijo Sam haciendo el gesto como que saboreaba algo.

-Pero claro – dijo Carly.

-Chicas, Calceto me prestó su Camper, Nos vamos al Parque Nacional – dijo Spencer casi en un grito.

-Y vamos a ver a Pie grande… - dijo Carly de la misma manera

-Sii… - dijeron Spencer y Sam.

-Y vamos a comer salchichas –dijo Sam repitiendo la misma acción que sus amigos.

-Sii… - dijeron estos de la misma forma. En ese momento llega Freddie, quien escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos.

-Iremos a ver a Pie grande – dijo Carly muy emocionada - ¿Vienes?

-Claro, tendría que preguntarle a mi mama – dijo Freddie con un tono molesto.

En ese instante llega la Sra. Benson, quien fue a la casa de sus vecinos por tanto escándalo.

-Pero que escándalo… - se quejaba la mamá de Freddie.

-Mamá, ¿Puedo ir al bosque?, es para un proyecto de Ciencias – mintió Freddie con la voz y la expresión algo nerviosa.

-No, los insectos son peligrosos – dijo la Sra. Benson mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Mamá – se quejaba Freddie – Ya soy un Hombre.

-Jajaja… "Hombre" – dijo Sam quien seguía sentada en el sofá mientras se brotaba la barriga en son de burla. Freddie le lanzó una mirada acecina.

-Vamos Sra. Benson, es para un proyecto de Ciencias del maestro Hennings – dijo Carly en son de suplica.

-¿Cuál se supone que es la tarea? – preguntó la Sra. Benson.

-Es para investigar sobre… - decía Carly, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Sobre el Mapacastor – dijo Spencer. El elenco de iCarly lo miro con casa de "¿Qué hiciste?".

-Bueno… - decía la Sra. Benson – Tienen que ir con n adulto responsable – dijo la misma.

-Spencer es un adulto responsable – dijo Carly mirando a su hermano, quien lanzo una risa burlona con cara de niño – Bueno solo es un adulto – se corrigió la misma.

-Bueno, si es por la ciencia está bien, pero Freddie – se dirigió al muchacho – tendré que vacunarte 11 veces.

-Pero mamá! – se quejaba Freddie, mientras que la Sra. Benson lo jalaba hacia su casa.

A la mañana siguiente el elenco de iCarly y Spencer partieron hacia dicho Parque, pero antes pararon sobre un puesto de Salchichas.

-Buenos días – dijo de mala gana el carnicero quien vendía las salchichas.

-Hay que genio – se dijo Carly par sí misma.

-Danos 20 salchichas – dijo Sam, mientras que el carnicero empezaba a hacer las salchichas.

-¿Para qué tantas? – pregunto Spencer con cara de incredibilidad.

-Una para ti, otra para el bobo – decía Sam, mientras que Freddie la miraba con mala cara – una para Carly y 17 para mí.

-Ya esta – decía es carnicero – 20 salchichas son 100 dólares.

-¿Qué?- Se quejaba Spencer.

-Hay no seas tacaño y paga – dijo Sam quien agarró la bolsa donde estaban las salchichas y se dirigía al Camper acompañada de sus amigos.

Después de casi dos horas de viaje los chicos llegaron al Parque Nacional de Seattle. Al llegar Carly saco el repelente y empezó a rosear todo el Camper, enseguida los demás salieron de este por el mal olor.

-Chicos, voy a explorar un poco el bosque, voy a grabar y tomar imágenes para algunos segmentos del show – dijo Freddie mientras que prendía su cámara.

-Por qué no dices simplemente "Voy a hacer tecñocosas en el bosque" – dijo Sam imitando la gruesa voz de Freddie.

-Ñiaa… - se quejo Freddie

-Ñiaa… - lo remedó Sam.

-Spencer, ¿Por qué no prendes una fogata? – pregunto Carly a su hermano mientras bajaba del Camper.

-Claro, que buena idea – decía Spencer – iré a buscar leña.

Después de media hora, los chicos se encontraban cerca de una cálida fogata, asando Manshmellows (como se escriba).Todos miraban el cielo y hacían figuras con las estrellas, ya que estas no se veían mayormente en la cuidad.

-Miren un conejito – dijo Carly, mientras ella, sus amigos y su hermano miraban el cielo.

-Miren una vaca –decía Sam – tengo hambre.

-Qué raro – dijo Freddie, Sam lo miro con cara de odio.

-Miren un Unicornio – dijo Spencer, mientras los tres chicos lo miraban raro.

-Bueno me voy a dormir – dijo Carly con un bostezo y despidiéndose de sus amigos y su hermano.

-Y yo voy a ver algo sobre el mapacastor – dijo Spencer mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

(Punto de Vista de Sam)

Carly se fue a dormir y Spencer se fue a buscar a ese irreal animal. Me quede sola con Freddie, había un silencio incomodo, ninguno se los dos decíamos nada, solo escuchábamos a los grillos cantar. Esa noche era hermosa, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Y de pensar que hace 2 minutos pintábamos figuras en el cielo de lo más normal, se van dos personas y es como si no nos conociéramos, cuando en verdad de casi todo sobre ti Freddie Benson. Solo sé que lo que necesito esta a mi lado, y no podría vivir sin él. Es como que no quisiera volar si sigues en el piso, tú me vuelves loca Freddie Benson, Ajj odio sentirme así. Y me pregunto ¿Por qué cuando soy contigo soy solo yo, pero cuando estoy con otros chichos de alguna u otra manera cambio? Este mundo está cada día más raro y loco. Detesto sentirme así, creo que mis miedos son mis sentimientos, creo que me asusta sentirme así. ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil cuando estoy a tu lado? ¿Por qué todo desaparece cuando estoy junto a ti? Todo es tu culpa Fredward, te odio o te amo o hay que me pasa! ¿Por qué me siento tan especial cuando estoy contigo? De repente porque soy yo misma sin cambiar.

FIN

¿Les gusto? Jaja me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic. Pero de todas maneras estoy triste

Les cuento el otro día estaba viendo televisión con mi hermana y como acá en Perú recién se estrena La Guerra de los Fans, vimos el reclame y mi hermana dijo "ojala quedes Carly y Freddie juntos" y yo o.o ¿Qué? Cuando me pregunto quién sería mi pareja dije que no me importaba, jaja pero como no? Esque nadie de mi familia sabe que escribo, lo ago a escondidas shhh. Jaja

Saludos y besos

Spencer: Dejen reviews! Para pagar una nueva cocina por que la incendie!

Acepto criticas y sugerencias

SEDDIEGIRL13


End file.
